Maths Section
For description of skills, see Spells. Damage Formula I have come up with a theory/model as for the way numerical datas are calculated in battle, depending on the different involved parameters: the damage output of one given damaging skills depends on one particular stat of the attacker (ATK or MAG), on elemental sensibility of the target (including physical resistance/vulnerability) and on active buffs/nerfs. '' 'Algorithm' #Choose an attack/skill to use; #Take the actual value of the stat which the skill depends on, for the character who must use it (value indicated on EQUIP screen in the menu, which includes bonuses from weapon and accessories); #Multiply the value by a coefficient, specific to the chosen skill; #Multiply the result by another coefficient, the one describing the elemental sensibility of the target (100% in the Bestiary means a coefficient of 1,...); #Multiply the result by another coefficient, the one describing the buffs/nerfs active on both attacker and target (including Guard status); #Multiply the result by another coefficient, in case of critical hit (2 for critical, 1 otherwise); #Keep the result, which represents the Inferior Bound ; #Multiply the Inferior Bound by a last coefficient, specific to the chosen skill, thus getting the Superior Bound; #The final/actual damage value should be situated between the Inferior Bound and the Superior Bound (both included). Notes: *I recommend to always apply the final coefficient (Step 8) after the others, whereas Steps 3 to 6 may be executed in any order; *The elemental sensibility coefficient (Step 4) can be negative, meaning that the damage will end up negative as well; this is the instance in which the target is healed by the attack that should have damaged them, for a percentage given by the Algorithm; 'Formula' '''STAT' x M''' x '''E x S''' x '''C < D''' < ('''STAT x M''' x '''E x S '''x '''C) x V''' Where: *'''STAT is the actual value of the statistic related to the skill including assets from equipment; *'M '''is the intrinsic multiplier related to the skill; *'E is the multiplier due to the elemental sensibility of the target to the element of the skill (natural sensibility, or, for heroes, bonus from equipment, like a Wind Charm), stated as a number between 0 and 1 (not in %); *'''S is the multiplier due to the possible buffed/nerfed statuses affecting the attacker and the target; *'C' is the critical multiplier: it equals 1 for a normal hit, and 2 for a critical hit; *Note: Stackability of buffs and nerfs is yet uncertain (it seems like having an attacker buffed with Attack Up(x1.5), attack a target nerfed with Armor Down(x0.5), would not certainly result in a damage multiplication of 3...); *'V '''is the "variance" multiplier related to the skill. Notes: *A more condensed way to approach to this Formula could be to first calculate the "potential" damage output '''D'o:= STAT x M''' x '''E x S ''' x '''C and consider the final damage D''' being included between it and its variation: 'D'o < '''D < D'''o x '''V ( or D '∈ ['D'o ; '''D'o x '''V] ). *For skills that hit more than once (on one or several targets), the game recalculates the damage for each hit... 'Examples' *''Example 1 :'' I decide to launch a standard physical attack (M'''=1, '''V=1.1) with a character who has an actual 300 of ATK stat (STAT=300), on an enemy whose physical sensibility is 100% (E'=1) ; none of them is buffed/nerfed ('S=1), and the hit is not critical (C'=1). So we have: '''D'o = 300 x 1 x 1 x 1 x 1 = 300 , and 'D'o x '''V = 300 x 1.1 = 330. The final damage my character will deal to the target will then be D''' such as : 300 < '''D < 330. *''Example 2 :'' An enemy with 265 of MAG (STAT=265) casts the skill Water I (M'''=1.4, '''V=1.2) on one of my characters, that I have equipped with a Water Charm (-20% for water) and a Helm (-5% for magic) (which adds up to -25% for water, remains 75%, that is to say E'=0.75) ; still no (de)buff on anyone ('S=1) and no critical hit (C'=1). So we have: '''D'o = 265 x 1.4 x 0.75 x 1 x 1 = 278.25 (to round down to 278) , and 'D'o x '''V = 278.25 x 1.2 = 333.9 (to round up to 334). The final damage my character will take from the enemy's attack will then be D''' such as : 278 < '''D < 334. 'Nota Bene' This model is just what I could deduce from experimentation; if anyone manages to prove it wrong/inaccurate, feel free to correct it as you like. Coefficient Tables After statistical experimentation (repeatedly recording damage dealt by characters/foes in identical conditions), I have already figured out the intrinsic coefficients '''M' and V''' for a few skills.'' ''(For coefficient '''E, see the Bestiary or Armors.)'' 'Offensive Skills' *It is assumed that a skill depending on ATK will result into physical damage, and one depending on MAG into magical damage; except for the Element Attacks which deal magical damage. *''Guesswork:'' It seems that elemental skills of same level (ex: Fire Attack / Earth Attack... , or Fire I / Water I... , or Earth III / Lightning III... , or Blizzard II / Storm II...) have the same coefficients within a group respectively. 'Other damaging Skills' 'Healing Skills' 'Enemy Skills' *As it is not possible to directly know which Stat an enemy skill depends on, it is assumed that a skill dealing physical damage actually depends on ATK, and one dealing elemental damage depends on MAG (although some skills may be doubtful about this...) *''Guesswork: It is assumed that hero skills also known by enemies will work the same ways that they do for heroes (except for explicit exceptions, then included in the above table). 'Special cases' *These are skills that do not obey the Formula, for various reasons ; however, they still possess their own factor(s), characteristic of their functioning... ''(*I don't know where on Earth they found this number... but I know it was hell for ME to find it ''--' )'' 'Nota Bene' (Just like above) These data and assumptions are just what I could deduce from experimentation; if anyone manages to find that anything is wrong/inaccurate/missing, feel free to correct it as you like.